Hunted
by kellyscott1295
Summary: Edward finds out that the nomads are still alive and they are hunting Bella. What will happen? first fan fic read and review! EPOV mostly & Cullens vamps. Bella human.
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

A/N: This book does not take place during any of the Twilight books! Mostly Edwards Point of View.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer! I if I did write this do you think I would be here?

Chapter 1: Surprise

I heard the door shut and Bella's talking. Excited as always I ran downstairs at more then the normal speed he went down. Emmett was teasing Bella, making her face go crimson. I could smell her blood heating. I walked to her side and Emmett backed off into the living room to watch the game on the big screen.

"Thanks Edward." Bella mumbled.

I laughed and said," You're welcome sweetheart."

Bella blushed again and turned around, she groaned.

_Well Edward you know what I have to do,_ Alice thought to him.

It was the only reason Bella was here, to go shopping with Alice. Even though Alice knew she was forcing Bella against her will.

Alice smiled widely and said," Are you ready to go Bella?"

Bella smiled weakly and replied,"Yippee."

Alice continued to grin and said," It'll be fun. I promise."

Bella groaned again so I kissed her on the head.

"Don't worry love, it'll be fine. Emmett and I are going hunting so this was the only way I could get you out of the house."

Bella groaned louder and reluctantly linked arms with Alice. Alice skipped out the door, dragging Bella out the door behind her. Carlisle entered the room and Jasper was behind him. All the pain I was feeling about Bella leaving disappeared. That was one of the good things about Jasper's unique power to change emotions. Emmett walked in behind them grinning from ear to ear.

_So Edward how does it feel to have lost your girlfriend to your sister?_ Emmett thought to me. I growled and punched Emmett on his shoulder in a playful way.

"Well bro let's get ready to go. Carlisle we'll be back sometime today. IF Alice and Bella get back please help her." I told Carlisle in a serious tone

Carlisle chuckled and replied," Okay Edward I will."

I grinned and Esme gave me a hug. Emmett was next and he brushed Esme off. Esme looked crushed as Emmett walked over to give Rosalie a kiss.

I walked up to Esme and said," It's okay Esme you know he loves you."

_Thank you Edward and I do know it. It's just I wished he would at least acknowledge that he does. _Esme thought to me.

I gave Esme a sympathetic smile and ran out the door. As I was coming to the river I heard Emmett running behind me. I tried to ignore him the best I could which wasn't to easy with some of the things running through his mind.

"So really Emmett why did you want to be the one to come hunting with me. I don't know if I want to be told the reason but I kinda do." I said worrying about what he would think to me. A million thoughts automatically started pouring into my head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa one thought at a time Emmett!" I exclaimed.

_Well I wanted to be the one that came because you're always spending time with Bella and it kinda made me feel left out. So I decided that this would be the only way to get to talk to you again... just us... alone! _Emmett thought to me.

Whoa! I did not expect that coming. All I was thinking was wait could this really be Emmett. My brother Emmett McCarty Cullen, the one who has teased my girlfriend for her human reactions, Emmett? It couldn't be could it?

"Wow Emmett I didn't expect that! I mean I am sorry that we don't hang out as much as we used to but…"

Emmett finished my sentence," She's your life now. I get it you love her as much as I love Rose. She's your everything; the only difference is that you can read my mind but not hers."

I laughed and said," Well that is true Emmett."

Emmett replied to that with a face and said," Yeah with her you can't cheat. So if she were planning on going to La Push you wouldn't know."

I hissed at the name of the reservation and the thought of Bella going to see the wolves made him feel uneasy. I knew that Bella probably wouldn't do that she tells me everything. Except for one time when she tricked me and said she was going to see Angela. Well Bella instead went to La Push and I didn't find out until I saw Jacob Black drive into our drive on a shiny black motorcycle. Jasper was practically drooling over it. I was so pissed that I ripped down a few trees tore a few paper's and almost broke my piano. Well now I know she wouldn't do it. Not unless she could find a way to get around Alice, and knowing Alice, Bella would be dragged around the whole mall until it was time to go.

"So Edward, how have you been?" Emmett asked me chuckling.

I rolled my eyes somehow knowing this was what he meant by talk to but I replied and said," I don't know Emmett why don't you tell me?"

Next thing I knew Emmett was laughing hysterically. He knew what I had been up to and he just asked that question to get on my nerves. It took us a while to get where we were going. For we were going to Vancouver Canada. While we were running I was thinking about Bella. I could just imagine the glare she was giving Alice as she was forced to try on a million dresses.

The bright crimson of her cheeks as she put on high heels and almost toppled over. I knew that Alice would give me a play by play once she got home. But for now it was just my imagination free to run away with ideas. The smell of a mountain lion snapped me out of my train of thought. I lowered myself into a hunting crouch and Emmett did the same. I could smell the faint hint of a grizzly a mile away. Emmett grinned at me and took off. I heard the grizzly give a small amount of a fight the snarls stopped.

_Your turn brother!" _Emmett thought to me.

I rolled my eyes and saw the great cat come into view. I let it stop for a minute then leapt. The cat didn't put up much of a fight and the next thing I knew all of it's blood was gone. I threw the carcass to the side and fixed my hair. A herd of deer pranced by. Emmett joined me and we went and played a small game of tag. At least that's what Emmett called it. When Jasper was in a good mood he says yeah a game of tag with our teeth. Emmett ran faster and I caught up with him quicker then he thought I would.

_Not bad have you been eating bunnies?_ Emmett thought to me.

I laughed and we started walking towards the house. We had been gone a few hours and I saw Alice's yellow Porsche in the driveway. I groaned somehow I knew that Bella would resent me for this. We walked through the door and a slur of strawberry blonde hair barreling toward him.

"Edward!" The tiny figure yelled.

I grinned and replied," It's good to see you too Tanya."

Bella sat in a corner with a confused look on her face. I couldn't blame her I was just as confused as she was. I turned to see Kate and Carmen looking at Bella her eyes almost black.

_She smells good enough to eat. Maybe that's why she's here, for an afternoon snack. But then again she did come in with Alice. _ Carmen thought not knowing that I could read minds.

I bared his teeth and growled at Carmen. Elezear took it into offense when I did this

"Edward what is wrong?" Tanya asked her face had a look of befuddlement on it.

I growled one last time and said," Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well everyone it seems we owe you all an introduction. Everyone this is Bella, Edwards girlfriend."

'HI Bella I'm Kate it's so good to meet you!" Kate said as she bounced over and gave Bella a hug and a peck on the cheek.

_Oops sorry Edward I didn't know, _Carmen thought to me.

I nodded my head in an it's okay manner and walked to Bella. Her face was going red, because Emmett had gone back to teasing her. All of a sudden a video popped into my head. It was from Alice.

_Bella was in a department store trying on clothes. Alice wanted Bella to have matching shoes so she went and got a pair of high heels. As soon as Bella got the shoes in her hand Alice knew that she had done the wrong thing. Bella put the shoes on and…"_ the video stopped. I could hardly stop myself from laughing. Bella looked at me with a confused look on her face. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Well a few minutes later I looked at the Denali clan.

"So what brings you all here?" I asked.

Tanya finally spoke," The nomads are back and they're coming to Forks… for Bella."

I couldn't help it I let out a growl and the room was filled with hisses. I was pissed. Bella sat in the corner all the color (that was there) had left her face. I went to comfort Bella and I put my hand around her waist.

"Edward I'm scared." Bella whispered to me.

I kissed her on the head and said," It'll be fine love."

She buried her face in my neck and I leaned my chin on her head. Bella was and always will be my life and I won't let anyone or anything ever harm her. My dead heart was hurting from the thought. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"Edward I think we need a meeting with the wolves."

A/N: Press the review button and review! Lol! Hope you enjoyed that. Your reviews are what will keep me writing. No reviews no story! Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Conversation

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews are what keep me going! I'll try to write more everyday!

Chapter Two: Conversation

I growled at the thought of even calling the wolves into this. I could tell Bella felt the same way… sort of. You see Bella felt more that the wolves should be kept out of this because she didn't want them to get hurt. I felt that we should keep them out of it because I just didn't want them in it. I mean who wants to listen to Jacob Blacks thoughts about your girlfriend. I mean it's not like I can just turn this gift off you know because I've tried.

_Edward the wolves can help us and plus it'll give Bella an excuse to see Jacob. You know she's been wanting to see him whether you can read her mind or not and you know that,_ Carlisle thought to me.

I hissed at the mere suggestion of Bella going with us. In my mind I didn't want Bella to be anywhere near Jacob. Just the thought of her being around a young new werewolf made my brain numb. I mean Bella has the right to do whatever she wishes. She could lead a regular human life. Well even with Jacob she wouldn't have lead one but she could've had anyone of the guys that asked her to prom when she first came to Forks.

"Edward please don't let them bring Jacob into this. I've already hurt him once please don't let me do it again. It would hurt me not only to get hurt but to see him suffer right along with me." Bella said her voice pleading and her eyes begging.

Carlisle had heard what she had said. He shook his head in a way that meant he disapproved of what she said.

"OH HECK NO!" Emmett screamed as he heard for the first time about the meeting with the wolves. Emmett was always the slowest in the family.

"Emmett sweetie you need to calm down." Rosalie said in a soothing voice to Emmett.

Jasper stood in the corner trying to get his powers to work on Emmett but as I could see it wasn't working.

"But I… I don't wa…wa…want the wolves in this. They are such weirdo's! Plus Jacob is a meanie for acting the way he does to my wife!" Emmett sobbed into Rosalie's shoulder.

Rosalie gave me a death that was practically saying you had to bring up the wolves. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to see Bella hadn't regained any color in fact she had forgotten to breathe.

"Bella, Bella, honey breathe, breathe." I exclaimed and she regained her breath.

"I'm sorry." Bella muttered. Everyone in the room laughed a weak laugh. I gave Bella a kiss on the head and she looked up at me. I leaned down to kiss her again, this time on the lips. Bella was a little to eager and pulled me tighter. I had to pull her away gently. I looked at her face and grinned. She looked at me and regained color to her face. I knew it was coming back because her face was almost crimson. I let out laugh and saw Jasper staring at Bella.

_Calm Bella you'll be fine. You are just feeling stressed with the bad news. _Jasper wasworking his power on Bella.

"Now Bella we need to either call Jacob or we can die due to walking over an imaginary line," Emmett said in his most serious voice.

Rosalie let out a laugh and Bella's face lost its color again. Bella got her cell phone out and looked through her programmed contacts.

"His number is 205-391-4765," Bella said all grins.

"What are you grinning about?" Emmett said.

"I just am ready to see Jake." Bella said.

I groaned and took the phone out of Bella's waiting hand. I pressed call and waited. I heard an excited voice at the other end. It was too excited.

"Hello?" Jacob said his voice overly enthusiastic.

I groaned somehow knowing how this conversation would have gone. Jacob's voice was hinting on how he was ready to see and talk to Bella.

"Jacob it's Edward. We need you to come and bring the pack, because there are some things we need to talk about." I said.

Jacob groaned and said," why would we want to come to see you, bloodsucker."

I knew how this thing was going to go but I had to talk to Jacob.

"Look Jacob this is about Bella and the nomads coming back to try and kill her but if you don't want to help…" I said.

"Wait this is about Bella?" Jacob interrupted his voice alarmed.

"Yes Jacob about Bella and please don't phase…" I started but heard a low howl. I grinned and hung up. I knew that he was going to bring the wolves after what I said about Bella.

"So is he coming Edward?" Carlisle asked me confused.

I shook my head yes and Emmett started laughing. He apparently knew what had happened. I mean the howl was pretty loud I was surprised that Charlie didn't call Bella and say he and the men in town were going into the woods to look for the wolves again.

I had heard about what had happened last year after the wolves came back. I heard the sounds of thudding feet; I mean, er, paws on the ground.

"The wolves are here." Emmett said with a slight grin on his face. I let out a laugh and walked to the door with Bella beside me. I opened the door to see six half naked men outside our door.

One of them stood with a glare on his face. I knew who it was. It was Jacob Black.

A/N: Press the review button. I know this chapter was sort of on the short side. If you review then I'll keep writing!


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting With the Wolves

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review! I would like to say thanks to **EmmettMcCartyCullenRules **for putting me in her Author's note! Thos who review can read if you don't… oh well.

Chapter 3: A Meeting with the Wolves

Jacob was glaring at me. Somehow it was saying you did this. I returned the glare after haring what he was thinking. His mind had turned to Bella.

_Whoa Bella looks super good maybe she'll dump the leech and come to me,_ Jacob thought.

It was enough for me to go off. That was apparently exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see my reaction. Emmett and Jasper ran to my side and folded into low hunting crouches. Jared and Paul did the same, their snarling lips revealing their teeth.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper clam down," Carlisle said in the voice that normally worked on us.

_I haven't seen Jasper like this in a long time. What's going on Edward?_ Alice thought to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and came out of my hunting crouch.

"I wasn't really going to eat them. I mean they smelt too bad to be doing any of that. I would probably throw them up before they even went down. Sheesh you guys are so accusing," Emmett said.

Tanya and Kate held their ground while Rosalie laughed. Bella's face was grim, probably at the thought of them eating Jacob. I wished they would at least tear him apart.

"So, which one of you bloodsuckers is endangering Bella again?" Jacob said with a slight grin on his face.

"Actually Jacob it's a vampire…" I started.

_A sadistic one that is_, Emmett thought to me.

I continued speaking, "A vampire, no wait, vampires that go by the names of James, Laurent and Victoria that are looking for Bella. They have reasons you don't want to even know about."

Esme and Carlisle actually growled at the sound of the names. Carmen and Elezear turned to see what all the commotion was about. Emmett seemed at a loss of words, nobody, not even Jacob, could believe what had just happened.

"Wait did Dr. Fang just growl?" Jacob asked with a small grin on his face.

Carlisle and Esme calmed down. Esme hung her head down and Carlisle shook his head yes to Jacob's question. I felt a wave of calm spread over me. Jasper was working his power, calming everybody down. I even saw an increased change in the wolves' facial expression.

"So dogs are you going to help us fight the nomads or not?" Emmett said with mock sweetness. Jacob growled and looked at Bella.

_You know I will do anything for her. Don't you Edward? _Jacob thought to me.

I shook my head yes in reply and for the first time I felt something between Jacob and I. He wanted to help Bella no matter if it killed him or not. I wanted to help Bella to. I would give the rest of my undead life for Bella. Even though she would probably end up dying a couple of weeks after me, due to the whole she loves me.

"Wait so the crazy vampire that tried to kill Bella a few months ago is back? And her mate the one who tried to kill Bella two years ago is back to? Plus that dark haired guy who we killed last year? How is that even possible?" Sam said in concern.

I was just about to talk until I found out that I didn't even know how they did it. I was about to confess that I didn't know how but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Apparently they are older then we think. Some of the older vampire's can come back if they make a trade with the devil. My family and I were turned into vampires. We did not have to make a deal. We were not fully killed. But since they were killed when they were going into Hell I would have to say the devil found them shortly before they were bound to him for all eternity and…" Carlisle trailed off leaving us all wanting to here more of these killers.

Alice finished it for him, "Gave them the life to come back to earth again."

A mumble of, "Oh's," went throughout the group for I could tell nobody else really understood how it had worked out.

"Now they have probably come back stronger with more power then they had before." Jasper said.

I didn't have to read anyone's mind for they all agreed. I noticed Emmett flexing his muscles at the sound of stronger. I could have almost mouthed the exact words that were about to come out of his mouth without even reading his mind.

"Whether they are stronger or not we can still take 'em!" He said with a wide grin on his lips.

Rosalie frowned at the mere thought of them ALL having to fight. I turned to look at Bella to see how she was taking all of this. She was pale…r then her normal self. She was horrified of not just putting me in danger, but also putting Jacob in danger to. I could tell that Jacob noticed the same thing. His thought poured into my head.

_You see if you hadn't have come back her life would not be difficult at all. _Jacob thought to me. I almost growled but refrained.

"So you guys need some help to fight off the vampires?" Sam said for the first time since his arrival.

"Yes we do need help Sam. I know my family does not want to admit it but we need your help. We cannot do this alone." Carlisle said solemnly.

The wolves started talking and I decided not to listen in… or to hear their thoughts. But one thought really caught my attention, it was from Jacob.

_If we help them what would we be gaining? I mean it would give us a sense of accomplishment. And I would get to see Bella more. _Jacob thought to himself.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Bella, mainly to comfort her since I could see no one else doing that. Well except for maybe Alice and Esme.

"Bella sweetie we will be fine. Don't worry about us. You do know that it is healthy to worry about yourself maybe once or twice." Alice said.

Bella looked at Alice with a look that said, "really Alice, really."

"Alice where did you here that from?" Bella asked Alice with a serious expression on her face.

Alice looked at Bella with a smile and simply replied, "I learned it from Carlisle."

Esme and I laughed. Tanya and Kate turned to see what all the commotion was about. Even Bella was laughing which caught the wolves attention. It was the first time she had laughed since they had been there.

"Well I hope you all do not mind but we really must be going. We will be back here tomorrow." Sam said, speaking mainly to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded his head and the next thing we saw were six men disappear and six wolves take their place. The dark black one tilted his nose to the setting sun and howled.

"Carlisle you do not mind if we stay here do you?" Tanya asked Carlisle fluttering her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes and Kate laughed at what Tanya had just done. Bella took out her phone to check the time. Her eyes bulged. They looked like they would come out of her head.

"Oh my god Charlie is going to kill me if I don't get home." She exclaimed.

I kissed her head and said, "I'll take you home. I will pick you up tomorrow to get your truck."

"Okay. I will see you all tomorrow. Good bye Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Elezear." Bella said, acknowledging everybody.

Everybody mumbled their goodbyes. Bella looked me in the eyes and almost fainted. I chuckled and put my arm around her waist. Tanya grinned at me. I gave a weak smile back. Bella and I walked to my Volvo. I turned and looked a Bella. I knew if I let anything happen to her I would certainly kill myself! Oh god please don't let anything happen to her.


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long this chapter is based on Halloween enjoy!!

Chapter 4: Happy Halloween

Bella stirred in her sleep. I looked at her brown hair that was more than slightly messed up. But I like it that way. Bella's eyes fluttered open. She looked into my eyes with the big brown eyes and screamed.

Alarmed I said, "Bella sweetie what's wrong are you okay?"

Bella shook her head yes and snuggled her head in my chest. My shirt was soaked. I lifted her head up and put my finger under her eyes and caught a tear. She laughed and looked up to me.

"Bella sweetheart what's wrong? Why did you scream like that?" I asked her. She could tell I was concerned.

She sighed and said, "I didn't expect you to still be here, I thought you would be at your house to be with Tanya."

I chuckled and was about to talk when I heard hurried footsteps running up the stairs. The alarm on my face must have sent Bella off.

"Edward run, Charlie must have heard me scream." Bella whispered to me.

I shook my head yes and kissed Bella on the head. I flicked her window open quicker then she believed I could. I jumped out and felt my feet hit the ground. I heard Charlie run into Bella's room, he had a gun. Bella screamed then Charlie did. Bella told him to calm down and to breathe.

_Dear god Bella scared me. I wonder if it was a nightmare about Edward. Maybe that will stop them from dating,_ Charlie thought.

I rolled my eyes and ran to my house. Emmett was watching a chick flick with Rosalie. Clearly he looked bored and when I walked into the room his face lit up like a child on Christmas.

_Eddie I'm bored, you wanna wrestle? _Emmett thought to me with a grin on his face.

I shook my head no and his excitement dwindled. I could tell I had upset him but I just had to ask him something.

"Em, why didn't you ask Jasper to wrestle?" I asked nonchalantly.

Emmett sighed and said, "He was forced to go shopping with Alice and Esme, Plus Rose is making me watch this chick flick. Gosh it's annoying, how do girls watch this?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "So Em what's going on right now in this movie?"

Rosalie had an amused smile on her face and Em was contemplating whether or not he should say anything. I grinned smugly and I thought I had won when Emmett turned slyly and he started thinking the whole plot.

_Well it's about a guy and a girl who think that they can't be together because he's a vampire and she's a human. AND plus… I have no clue what else is going on!_

I laughed and so did Rosalie. I could tell she knew somewhat of what he had thought to me. A loud slam came from the front door and we heard a scream.

Emmett and I looked at each other in a quick way and ran to the door. Bella was there with Alice holding her hand. Tanya and Kate stood beside her shy looks on their faces. Carlisle had run downstairs with Carmen and Elezear beside her. I looked at Bella who had a look that could kill… a human.

"Alice what did you do?" I asked as I went to Bella and put my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and I could tell Alice had told Charlie that Bella would be coming here. Alice replayed what had happened when Charlie saw Tanya and Kate. His eyes had almost bulged out of his head.

Bella looked at me and said to me, "Happy Halloween, did you forget? I mean it is one the best holidays for you."

I rolled my eyes at the emphasis on the "you" and said, "Yes Bella it is and can I guess that Alice is going to force you to either A: spend the night or B: make you pass out candy to the little trick-or-treaters."

Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes. I put my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her.

A/N: Please review. Sorry for taking so long.


	5. Chapter 5: Preperations

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have school and stupid homework after that. I am trying though. So we left off with Alice "kidnapping" Bella and with the question… what did Alice bring Bella to the house for?**

**Chapter 5: Preperations**

I sat in the living room with Bella beside me watching a movie with Emmett. It was a movie about vampires called Van Helsing. Emmett seemed intrigued by the whole vampire and werewolf fighting. I have to say I was pretty interested in it to.

_Hey Eddie this movie isn't so bad after all. I mean I thought that since it was called Van Helsing it would be boring but it's cool, _Emmett thought to me.

I chuckled under my breath and Bella looked at me curiously. I leaned to her ear and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

She looked like she understood so we went back to watching the movie. Van Helsing was just about to get Anna back when Alice came skipping down the stairs.

"Bella, come out from behind Edward and come upstairs with me and my beautiful cousins," Alice said in a sing-song voice. Bella looked at me quickly.

I looked at her and said, "Just go along with it."

She sighed and walked to Alice. Alice hooked Bella's arm through her own and walked up the stairs. Alice seemed to be blocking out of view what she was doing with Bella. All I heard was a gasp and I think it came from Tanya or Kate. There was rustling and a lot more gasping. I figured it would be a while before Alice allowed her to come downstairs.

Emmett looked at me and wagged his eyebrows. "So Edward what do you think Alice is doing with your girlfriend?" Emmett asked and I could tell he really was serious. I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett. He was staring back at the movie. I heard a yelp and Emmett's eyes flashed to me. I'm sure my face looked alarmed as I tried to read Alice's mind. That small girl can do some major blockage. I sighed, I felt helpless not being able to help Bella. I heard the fluttering of vampire footsteps and I saw Tanya. She stood in the doorway. She looked embarrassed to be there and she directed her question to me.

_Um Edward, Alice wanted me to ask you to go upstairs to your room and then to look on your couch, _Tanya thought to me.

I nodded my head and stood up. Emmett's eyes caught my movement and he averted his eyes from the television to ask me a question.

"Where are you going Eddie?" I rolled my eyes to look at him but I realized he was serious.

"Apparently Alice wants me upstairs and then to look on my couch," I replied to his question.

Emmett's face shifted emotions, he went from serious to sad in a split second. Then he said, "but Edward the dude and the pretty girl are about to make out."

I looked at him and asked, "Em how many times have you seen this movie?" Emmett grinned proudly and answered, "A LOT."

I chuckled but followed Tanya up the stairs. I looked at Tanya. Her tight strawberry blonde curls were bouncing when she walked. She was pretty but I preferred brunettes. I stopped in front of my door. Tanya noticed I wasn't moving and she turned around to look at me. Her golden eyes confused.

She stopped to and asked me, "Edward why do you stop?"

I looked at her wondering if she seriously needed to ask that. But I replied to her and asked, "Can you at least tell me what is on my bed?"

Tanya's eyes gleamed and she checked to make sure Alice was still in her room. After checking a couple of time's her voice dropped down to a whisper.

"Okay, you know that Halloween dance at your school?" I shook my head yes and she continued, "well Alice knew you would be going so she bought hers Bella's and yours. Bella is getting dressed right now."

I groaned knowing that Bella would surely be as mad as fire but I knew that if Alice was blocking my mind Bella would be wearing something beautiful. You see on Halloween Alice makes everyone dress up. Even Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. She even dresses up. Well normally Emmett is a vampire or something along the supernatural lines, Jasper is a confederate soldier every year. And Rosalie, well Rosalie just goes as someone pretty. One time Alice dressed her up as a Prom Queen. Well I better go check out what I am dressing up as this year.

I opened my door to my room and Tanya was busting with laughter. On my couch sat a full length black cape, a black suit and black shoes. Looked like I was going as a vampire this year. Tanya was still laughing when I shut my door to put my costume on. The dance was to start in two hours. Bella would probably just be finishing up then. I changed quickly and opened my door. Tanya was still there. Her face looked as if she were trying to stifle the giggles. I walked down the stairs and heard the ending music to Van Helsing finish. I walked to the living room to see Emmett searching through the movies. Emmett must have heard my footfall for he looked up. Once Emmett saw me his eyes lit up and I know I would have to deal with two, or more, hours of Emmett teasing me. Emmett was just about to open his mouth and say something when Rosalie descended the stairs in her costume. It looked like Rosalie had picked this one out. It was a French maid outfit. Emmett's eyes were bulging out of his head as he took every inch of his wife in. Rosalie seemed to like this attention.

Rosalie looked at Emmett and said, "Emmett you need to go upstairs and put on your costume, kids will be arriving any minute for trick or treating."

Emmett sighed and said, "No able' French. Oooh La La"

Rosalie giggled then turned to me and said, "Oh and Alice wants you to tell Jasper his costume is in his room and if he would so kindly put it on." I sighed but said sure as I went on my quest to capture, I mean find Jasper.

I walked out into the garage to find Jasper staring at the motorcycle that was rightfully Bella's. He was practically drooling on it. I cleared my throat and Jasper turned around. His eyes widened but he knew better then to laugh.

"Alice wants you to go upstairs and change into your costume." I told Jasper.

He looked at me once more and said, "I already know what I will be but what are you?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "It looks as if I am a vampire."

Jasper chuckled, probably thinking of how much trouble Alice had gotten herself into this time. He walked up beside me and we walked into the house. Jasper ran up the stairs to get his costume almost knocking over Emmett. Emmett was dressed in a union soldier outfit. I almost grinned at the irony of it. I heard a chuckle escape my lips and his eyes bore holes into mine. I full out laughed this time there was no mistaking that Emmett wanted to do the same thing. My laughter got to him and he was laughing along with me. Jasper came downstairs in his confederate soldier costume. He had the same gun that he used when he fought in the civil war. One glance at Emmett and Jasper was grinning like a maniac. Emmett and I were still laughing and Jasper joined in.

Emmett noticed his presence and said, "You do remember who won that war don't you?"

Jasper's face lit up and he said, "Well this time I think that the South will win."

Emmett's face showed excitement and he said, " not this time country boy."

Both guy were laughing when Alice cleared her throat from the top of the stairs. All of our eyes scanned the stairs. Alice was dressed in a teen version of Alice in Wonderland. She wore a light blue peasant dress with white puff sleeves. It had an attached white apron and petticoat. She wore knee high white boats and a small choker with what looked like a lapis lazuli.

Alice cleared her throat again and said, "I present to you Ms. Isabella Swan."

My eyes flew to the top of the stairs. I saw a dainty white shoe and a bunch of crinoline as Bella started her descent down our staircase.

**Got cliffy there huh? Go on my profile and click on the purple link to see Bella's costume. Please Review. No Reviews = No story! ****J**


	6. Chapter 6: Before the Dance

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to 3JasperHale for giving awesome reviews. Okay so we last left off with Bella's descent down the stairs. If you go on my profile then you will see a link. Click on it, because it will lead you to Bella's costume. Now we continue.

Chapter 6: Before The Dance

**My first look at Bella was like a shock running through my body. She looked, well beautiful. Her dress was of white gossamer. There was silk mixed with it. Her dress was long and went pass her feet. The only reason I could see her foot before was because to get down the stairs she had to hold the dress. The back was laced together like a corset and there were bows that held some lace in place. Bella looked beautiful. Alice looked as if she had worked magic. Bella's beautiful brown hair was up in several elegant twists. Bella looked at everybody staring at her, including Tanya and Kate, and her face turned crimson. She scanned the bottom of the stairs and her eyes found mine. I walked to the bottom of the stairs at the same time she did. I extended my hand and she took it. Bella's face blushed even harder. I chuckled and looked up to see my family's expressions. Carlisle and Esme were standing interlocked by the living room door. Rosalie looked rather like Rosalie and Emmett was grinning like an idiot. Alice looked rather placed with herself. And Jasper… well we all know Jasper looks like he's in pain. I grinned and held Bella close to me in an embrace that neither of us wanted to let go. Somebody cleared there throat as I received a thought.**

_**Ah hem. Eddie shouldn't you be introducing us to the beautiful lady you have on your arm that looks nothing like your girlfriend Bella? **_**Emmett thought to me.**

**I rolled my eyes and Bella whispered to me, " This dress makes me feel weird, you know like when you are a kid and you wrap the sheet around you to be a princess." I chuckled and held Bella closer to me. **

**Alice appeared in front of us and there was a flash of light. Neither Bella nor I was expecting that.**

**I glared at Alice who had a digital camera in her hand. She did not look ashamed at what she just did. But I couldn't really blame her. Why not take a picture of the most beautiful girl who changed my life forever. I looked at Bella who seemed to not like this attention. I chuckled again and the doorbell rang. Emmett and Jasper's face lit up at the sound. They were practically fighting to answer the door. **

"**Don't forget to grab the bucket of candy," Esme called after them. **

**Jasper doubled back and picked up the bowl. Emmett opened the door to a chorus of trick-or-treats coming from a group of children dresses in everything from Tinkerbelle to Captain Jack Sparrow. Jasper and Emmett gave out compliments on the kids costumes as they reached there hands in the bowl of candy. The trick-or-treaters left the doorstep one by one. As if they did not want to leave the house. **

**Alice bounced up behind me and sang in my ear, "It's time to gooo."**

**Bella's face lost all color as we started walking out to the garage. Esme stopped us and said, "Have a wonderful time you two." while Emmett said, "Bella don't fall or anything… I don't think Carlisle wants to do broken bones tonight."**

**Bella's face drained of even more color. I whispered in her ear, "Trust me I won't let anything hurt you… not even yourself."**

**Bella's lips attempted a grin as we walked out the door. I unlocked my Volvo and Alice was the first one in.**

"**Come on slowpokes it's time to go." Alice said to Bella and I.**

**Bella's feet were clumsily shuffling along. I opened her door and she got in. I got into the drivers seat and started up the car. Soon we were on our way to the Halloween Dance.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Night to Remember

**A/N: Okay sorry about the last chappy(thanks a lot 3JasperHale now you have me saying it) being so short. Please enjoy this chapter. For more costume looks go on my profile!**

Chapter 7: A Night To Remember

We arrived at the school. On our way over there Bella's hand had been clenching and unclenching. She looked as if she would murder Alice the second she could. To bad for Bella that would be a while. But then again I could probably do it for her, I thought to myself. I scolded myself for thinking such hate thoughts about my sister as I parked the car. Jessica Stanley stood at the entrance with Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory. Alice flung her door open and danced out. Mike, Tyler and Eric's mouths dropped. Alice didn't notice the guys looks. Thankfully Alice's entrance almost distracted the guys eyes from Bella. Which was one thing Bella probably thankful for. I think even I was pretty glad for that. The second I stepped out of the car there attention went back to me. But this time their faces were in glares.

_Just wait until Bella steps foot out of the car, _Alice thought to me. I saw a small part of the images. Mike would look dumbfounded, Eric star struck and Tyler…

I paid them no mind as I stepped out of the Volvo. Bella's face turned to me rather quickly as I grinned at her.

I knew she would give me heck for it but I had hopes she would be glad we took her. Our friends were just up in some rather weird costumes.

Eric was a pirate, Mike was dressed up as Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. Tyler was a basketball player. Angela was dressed as a witch, Jessica was a ballerina and Lauren was, well Lauren was Lauren. I rolled my eyes and opened Bella's door. Bella stepped out of the car and all eyes were on her.

Bella's tiny white foot stepped out of the car and thoughts were merging into my mind.

_OH MY GOD is that really Bella? _That was Jessica

_She looks beautiful, _Angela thought.

Next was Mike his thoughts were a little to inappropriate so I think I'll go to Eric and Tyler.

_Bella looks beautiful. And I mean oh my goodness beautiful!!_ Eric thought and then there was Tyler.

_Man Cullen is lucky! He gets to carry Bella around on his arm and not look the least bit embarrassed. Well Cullen's a good guy so I guess it's good that he chose her I mean there both really nice._ Tyler's thought was the only one that made me feel good… and it was all ruined by Lauren.

_Bella looks so ugly. I mean really she is so stupid. And Ignorant. She floats around with Cullen as if she's the Queen of Sheba. She's really going to start getting on my nerves and the way Edward, just like, gives her everything is pretty pathetic. I mean she's not even that pretty._ Lauren thought.

I growled and Bella's startled eyes looked up at me.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked so only Alice and I could hear.

I looked at Bella and replied, "Lauren."

She groaned matter of factly as we started walking over to the humans. Jessica's mouth was agape as were Mike and Eric's. Bella's gossamer sleeves were fluttering in the wind. Angela was looking at Bella proudly as she walked over to hug us.

Angela hugged Bella and said, "Oh Bella you look beautiful. I really love your dress."

Bella mumbled words of thanks and her face turned a bright crimson at all of this unwanted attention, and Angela moved on to Alice.

Even though Alice was a vampire and I could tell she was a tiny bit afraid of Alice she gave her a hug anyways.

"Oh my goodness Alice your costume is the best one I have seen, next to Bella's of course! Who picked out your costumes?"

Alice grinned in full pride and replied, "Thank you and every year I always pick out our Halloween costumes."

Angela grinned back and said, "Well you do a really awesome job."

Alice grinned as Angela walked over to me. I could see Eric stiffening up as she gave me a hug and his glare turned from icy to pure hatred.

Angela didn't seem to see that, but my hug was short. Angela's eyes swooped over my vampire garb and said, "Nice costume Edward. That cape suits you well. Let me guess… Alice picked it out."

I chuckled and replied, "Thank you and yes Alice did pick it out." Angela grinned as she continued chatting with us as we started our walk to the gym entrance.

Bella looked up at me for a second before we walked into the gym. Her big brown eyes locked into mine as she said, "Edward so help me god if this is embarrassing I will kill you the first chance I get."

I chuckled and said, "Don't worry love this will be a night to remember."

She groaned as we walked into the gym which was filled with students of all shapes and sizes dressed in ridiculous costumes. Angela and Alice were still talking about the costumes when we were inside. Bella and I swayed back and forth for some songs… but for others we stood around the outer edges talking. A slow song called "I'll Be," came home and I asked Bella to dance. Of course even under the dim lighting I could tell she was blushing as she said yes and took my hand.

A lot of people came up to Bella and I too compliment her on her costume. Which to my immense pleasure/displeasure made her face grow darker. I could almost taste the blood heating up in her veins.

We were in the middle of the dance when a shocking thought came rushing into my head that was directed to… well Me!

_Eddie, come on man pick up I know you're like the telephone dude but we're outside the school right now and man there's something' major going on. Come on dude and bring your little girlfriend with you._ Emmett thought to me.

My face must have looked alarmed as I whispered into Bella's ear, "Bella come on let's find Alice we have to go."

Bella's face showed all signs of distress as we went in search of Alice telling our friends we had to go. We found Alice standing at the entrance of the gym with a confused look on her face.

Her lips opened as she was about to speak but to answer her I just shrugged my shoulders.

We ran outside to find nobody in the parking lot. I heard a whistle behind me and I turned around to see Emmett standing at the entrance to the forest gesturing for us to follow him.

Alice, Bella and I looked at each other for a brief second and started towards the woods. Emmett took off as he thought to me, _Eddie meet us at the Quileute border._

I nodded to Alice as she took off after Emmett. Bella's eyes were big and confused.

I whispered to her, "Just get on my back, you might be seeing Jacob tonight."

Her eyes widened again as she hopped on my back. I ran as fast as I could to the border of the Quileute's territory and saw my whole family there with worried looks on their faces. Everyone who had dressed up for Halloween hadn't even changed out of the costumes. I knew something was wrong.

A black wolf trotted off into the woods with a russet one going after it. There was a faint shimmer in the air that felt like magic. The "wolves" came back but this time they were human.

Sam looked as my family curtly while Jacob said, "The bloodsuckers are here… in Washington."

My family gasped and I spoke to Jacob, "Where in Washington are they?"

He looked t me funny, but replied, "They are in Spokane. Seth and Embry were going around the perimeter which we had pushed even farther due to this whole thing and they caught a scent which smelled a little to sweet. So we knew it was a vampire."

I shook my head yes, an acknowledgement for him to continue, and he did.

"Well we knew it wasn't you since shortie," he was obviously talking about Alice who did not seem in the least bit offended, "had told us you would be going to the Halloween dance tonight at your school so we knew it had to be them." Jacob finished with a sour look on his face.

Carlisle spoke next, "Well thank you for pre-warning us Jacob and we just might need some help for the next few weeks."

Sam nodded curtly at us and he phased back into a wolf. We started the long walk back to our house. Jacob was taking long strides to catch up to Bella and I.

He finally caught up and he whispered into Bella's ear, "You look beautiful."

I coughed and Jacob just glared at me. Bella mumbled a distinct thanks and looked at me.

Good God, Bella's face actually had color, a color I hoped I would never see, her face was green. She looked like she would get sick any moment.

I leaned down and kissed her on the head as I whispered, "Don't worry about us love everything will be fine."

She sighed but not in relief more of denial and whispered back to me, "You know what you were right."

I was confused as to what she meant so I asked, "About what?"

She looked me in the eyes and whispered, "This definitely was a night to remember."


	8. Chapter 8: A Walk in the Woods

**A/N: Well thanks to the people who reviewed!! A special thanks to my friend Sarah Ferguson for being the first to review some of my chappys! This chapter has something to do with Jasper so enjoy! And on that note I will begin!**

Chapter 8: A Walk Through The Woods

I chuckled and Bella grinned, weakly I might add. I sighed and looked at her. Bella with her beautiful delicateness. My Bella, the love of my life was in danger, and I was the one putting her through it. Damn I hated myself so much!

Emmett was skipping along the path rather happily. I could tell he was ready for a fight. Emmett loves Bella, but when it comes to a fight he's ready.

Jasper strolled up behind me and thought, _Edward I would love to see you at the back of the house after the whole meeting thing okay._

I looked at Jasper and nodded my head. What could Jasper want? I thought to myself as we continued the walk to the house.

Emmett skipped up beside Jacob and said, "Hello puppy you wanna play fetch?"

Jacob looked disturbed and he turned to me and thought, _Um why is your brother a crazy idiot?_

I replied to him, "He never really get's a good fight."

Jacob looked back at Emmett who was curious and grinned at me thinking, _Well he might not get one. We play on not letting them get that close to Forks._

I grinned madly and said, "You know you might want to tell him that."

Jacob full fledged laughed and Emmett growled. At the sound of the growl everyone turned around alarmed. They looked at Jacob laughing like a crazy maniac, then to me and then back to Emmett.

Carlisle looked at me and said, "Edward what was that all about?"

I had started laughing to but in between laughs I replied to my father, " Nothing it was Jacob."

Carlisle nodded, but he was confused as to why I would be laughing at Jacob. Well I couldn't say I blamed him, I usually try to stay away from Jacob.

I held onto Bella as we walked further into the woods towards my house.

**A/N: I'm trying to upload my stories quicker but it takes forever!! Sorry it's been so long!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Talk with Jasper

**A/N: So sorry it has been so long since I last posted it takes forever for me to update. Sorry guys! This chapter is (again) dedicated to my friend 3JasperHale. Thanks for telling me to keep writing!**

Chapter 9: A Talk With Jasper

I walked along side Bella until we reached my house. Alice looked at me for a brief second a dazed look in her eyes. Then suddenly she took Bella's arm… obviously having seen that Jasper wanted to talk to me about the possible outcome of this fight. Bella glanced over her shoulders at me and I gave her an "it's okay look."

Bella nodded and followed Alice into the house. Behind them followed everyone else. Except for Jasper and I. We walked around the house, over the creek and out into the woods. We reached to an appropriate area. Jasper stopped in his tracks and turned around to me.

"Edward, you do know what could happen in this fight. They are stronger then us." Jasper said to me. I nodded knowing what he meant. That one of us would get hurt.

"Jasper I know a lot of the possibilities, that anything could happen to any of us. But I'm not about to let Bella get hurt." I replied to him

Jasper sighed and said, "Edward she's not going to go anywhere without you. It's not like when we were only trying to keep her away from James and Victoria. She knows more now. She knows how well we can fight, she's seen **you **fight."

"She knows a lot more now then she did." I finished for him.

For I even knew that. She was Bella for gods sake, she takes more things in, she sees more things than any human I have ever met.

Jasper sighed as her held his head in his hands. I started to pace back and forth with my hand in my pockets thinking of everything that had just passed.

I couldn't let Bella get hurt. She was the reason for my existence. The reason I tried to act like something I wasn't, I guess what I'm saying is… Bella's the reason I'm not a monster.

I laughed at that thought as I thought to myself, _Bella or not Edward you will always be a monster._

Jasper looked up at me and said, "Edward are you okay? I shook my head no, for I wasn't okay. Jasper stood up and started pacing alongside me but in the opposite direction.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair and Bella's beautiful pale face complete with the rose on her cheeks filled my mind. I groaned as I thought of that beautiful face in danger, of that beautiful girl in danger.

Jasper walked up to me and said, "Edward we need to find a way to get Bella out of harms way."

I nodded my head in agreement. Jasper sighed again, for he and I knew the exact same thing… Bella would follow me anywhere just to make sure I don't get hurt.

" Jasper you know Bella doesn't want any of us hurt, for Gods sakes she believes even Esme could get hurt. Which we all know that is nearly impossible." I said. "I just wish Bella would remember that we are stronger than anything in her imagination."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement with me and continued pacing. I sighed at the sight Bella probably had playing in her head when she heard about the nomads coming back. It was a mental image that would not come true!

A few seconds of thinking a noise came suddenly. Knock You Down by Keri Hilson was playing. I turned slowly to Jasper who's face was not turning red but it would have been if he were human. Jasper looked at his phone quickly and answered it.

"Hello?" I heard a voice at the opposite end of the phone… it was Alice. Here is how their conversation went:

**Jasper: **Yes we are outside the house Alice.

**Alice:** Well of course I knew that but Bella is freaking out. Apparently she wants Edward by her side at every possible moment.

**Jasper: **Well that would make sense. She doesn't want him to leave again.

Jasper threw a quick look to me as his wife started to speak again.

**Alice: **Jasper I think we need you **and **Edward here now!

**Jasper: **Fine we're on our way Alice.

Jasper hung up the phone and said, "I think we should get going otherwise she'll probably bite our heads off… literally."

I sighed and Jasper and I started our walk back to our house. We rounded the corner to find Alice standing there impatiently tapping her foot. Bella stood beside her, her face looking worried.

I ran up to Bella and put my arm around her waist. Bella looked up at me her face worrisome.

I caressed the side of her face with my hand and said, "Don't worry Bella. Everything is gonna be alright."

Bella took my hand and squeezed.

**A/N: Sorry again about the long time! I hope you like this chapter!**


	10. Authors Note

**OH MY GOODNESS! I have not updated this story in so long so I've decided to give you guys a little authors note. I have had a bunch of crap go on for a long time. The crap just seemed to go on, and on, and on. BUT! I want to say that I am going to try and finish all of my stories… by the end of next year. Well, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Hopefully, I'll be uploading before then. **

**Love,**

**ILoveYouJohnRobbins 9-22-2010**


	11. The End, sorry guys!

**I have officially decided that I cannot finish my first fan fiction ever. To my readers who haven't received an update in awhile I am sorry that I failed you. I am; however, going to try and finish my two other stories. I will not post any other new stories until I am finished with the two I am currently writing. If you enjoyed this you should check out my other two stories, _Let's Go Find Nemo,_ and _Storybook's Coming to Life._ Take care my lovely readers and I hope to update the other two as soon as possible. Sorry I failed you!**


End file.
